Slender:Monster
by DarkRaker
Summary: What makes a Man a Monster is it when He looses his humanity, his sanity , the thing He lives for? Do we have the right to separately label each others as Monster and Man because in the world we live in most of use have already turned in to Monsters no is just telling us because we all look the same.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of dead leaves being stepped on fills the air a crunchy sound that is more sinister than I could have ever-Imagined I never would have expected that something I deemed so, very innocent as a simple sound be….

I rose up groggily in the hard pavement with no recollection whatsoever of what happened last night and the day before that and before that, all I knew was I had to keep moving because He was always there the man of my nightmares the man with no face, a man with no remorse and a man who patiently waited. I continue to pick myself up while lazily trying to get the dead leaves off of my clothes, they made a nostalgic noise as they fell to the ground reminding me of the days when I never cared about anything just a kid running trough the woods playing never really caring about the future and the past It was a simple time where I t wasn't called careless to live in the present.

The night was cloudy but it was clear that a full moon was present .the cold air blew scattering the leaves that had acted as my blanket not so long ago I was in a forest a very dark one I had no memory of this place the wood from the trees looked so dark rather than brown they looked so black as if they were…limbs? Thinking about it left me with a headache it as if I should know but my body is telling me not to was-it for my own good? If only I had knew that remembering was bad I should have never -tried remembering because in the end I couldn't handle the truth….

The moon was the only source of illumination during that night no flashlight no phone lights just the moon and it's natural beauty -to lead me to a clear path with nothing to rely on but the little light source I had floating in the sky and my will to fight on trough this nightmare …the way He originally wanted it to be played.

The headaches were reoccurring as I stepped through the path of dried leaves. Each-step constantly jolting my body with the sound of static like the ones you would hear in a TV. Was something telling me not to move, not to make progress, not to fight. Was this the rules? It wasn't clear then again nothing Never is. I had to accept that He was the one doing all of this during a game of life and death it's always so pleasuring to toy with someone who's life you can end in an instant .people in power often love that I didn't know how I understand it I just did because power is a terrible thing I can't recall but it seemed I was a powerful man before I wound up here and it seemed like I deserve this.

My every step slowly limping towards shelter was painful… my head kept ringing and with every ring felt like my body growing more and more weak like I was chained to something I looked trough the limb like trees (if you could call it that because they were basically bald, it seemed like nothing remains but the trees' themselves but they're beautiful leaves were no longer present) squinting my eyes to see beyond the foggy atmosphere I see in the corner of my eye something that looked artificial It was enough for me to push myself to quickly limp trough the trees pushing myself to one tree to another to build momentum to increase momentum.

The trees were really starting to scare me because as I touch each of them they were sticky was it juice from the bark? But just because It was annoying to have sticky figures doesn't mean anything to a man. It was the last tree and I pushed myself from the tree that threw me to the cold brick floor It didn't hurt because I used my forearm as an object to cushion my fall, compared to the headaches the woods constantly gave me this was nothing it seemed like I feel to a brick floor something that was quit familiar. This was a park, a park I came to once I was….when, when when? Anyway it was no time to think of the past I picked myself up.

It seemed the headache stopped so it was cause by the woods I wonder how it could have that effect on me the park was dark but filled with street lights that seemed to be broken not even illuminating a little flicker only the moon's light was present I picked myself up to study the scenery it was an average park but familiar still don't know why. With that I began to stretch my body feeling quite good that I was no longer in pain I stretched my arms up to the sky making my bones produce a crunchy sound that I loved so much. The illuminating life lit up my hands they were still sticky.

I took this is an opportunity to examine the strange ooze that formed in my hand What I saw terrified me. It was moving the ooze was moving it looked like blood but It was darker than red It was like a symbiote trying to attach itself to my body I quickly tried to pushy it away waving my hands with aggression as I threw it to the pavement I didn't know why I felt anger it was strange My reaction should have been different I should have been scared but my fear was quickly replaced with anger as I repeatedly stepped on the ooze with my foot each step to it's body lit up mine I was laughing I felt so strong I was fuelled by some unknown present something that gave me power….so much power and so much joy.

I really wasn't remorseful as I continue to step on the strange organism So this I the joy of power.. I understand now why He would pray on a weakling like me because it made him feel powerful was he right to imprison me was I Suppose to be punished. No, even if I deserved to die in a forest alone for what I did I don't remember anything so I'm not going down without a fight I won't accept death that I don't think I deserve I finally stopped my rampage and looked up to the path of bricks the park floor had. I began to set out on my journey I'm not going to die I'm a different person I don't even know what I did to anyone to deserve any of this No I'm not going to die not unless I learn my past and If I deemed myself unworthy of living so be it but until then I'm going to fight ….I'm going to survive .


	2. Chapter 2

I continue to walk through the bricked path walking cautiously slow. I wasn't really the type of person who would go out in a night like this so I didn't really know what to expect but it's basically common knowledge that you should always be careful while travelling in the streets late at night. The street lights were still broken not even a flicker as I passed them-they're presence seemed to fade because of the heavy atmosphere. I don't know why but I really disliked anything who didn't do what they were supposed and can do-it's likes they don't know they're place in this world not fulfilling anything and not contributing anything .what a waste of life Indeed.

I stepped on the paved road of bricks it all seemed familiar, I know that I came here before; but when? I might not know my past but unlike everyone I know that I have a purpose and that purpose is to know the truth. It seemed like hours that I continue to travel in the path I knew I wasn't lost because It was an instinct I had, an instinct I knew, an instinct that I know would not fail me.

Continuing my walk I began to see something from beyond the abyss of the dark park-it looked like a playground. Maybe I can call somebody for help…? It was strange I was baffled by myself I couldn't even began to try and think of saying such a word such as help, why? Was I stronger in the past was I person who didn't need help? Even so I began to rush over to the playground with new hope of surviving this fiasco. A big smile in my face…as I thought of the many naughty children playing…

What? Was I? Why? I began to utter in my head what was I thinking just now? I shook it if it is as if someone was whispering lies to my ear. I was at homestretch running trough the pavement with each step producing a heavy sound and with one more step I reach the playground it looked abandoned …my head began to produce the same static as it did in the woods as I held my head trying to treat my injury the world was cloaked with darkness.

Slowly I opened my eyes the world was now black and white. The abandoned park was now filled with children , the rusty slide from before looked like new , the sand box, the jungle jims, the see-saws , the swings they were rusted just a second ago but as if like magic there they were with their beauty that I really couldn't appreciate because of the colorless atmosphere. Scattered in the colorless park were the children no parents, no Adults just children having fun… I knew this all too well I looked over to the sandbox a fat child was kicking sand to a scrawny kid who began to cough and cover His eyes to the assault this was how children normally behaved, Hell this is how all people even adults behave…

…there are 2 kinds of people in the world the one staying put in his proper place, and the one with his foot in the other one face…They all deserve to die, each one of them while the weak stomp on their faces maybe then would they know they're places In this world.

The scrawny kid began to push himself up still trying to spit up the sand that were scattered to even his mouth the scrawny kid began to talk.

"Hey stop doing that." He said while still coughing up sand.

"Don't want to so There."The kicked mocked.

How annoying …I thought to myself. As I lost myself in my thoughts the fat kid began to grab a handful of sand with both his fat belly and butt crack being exposed as he bent over to pick up the sand with both his pudgy little fingers…fat pig. This was sickening to say the least.

The fat kid had prepared the sand In his hand while the scrawny kid had his backed turned while still coughing up the sand from earlier. This doesn't look good …

"Hey, You" the fat kid shouted with a smile in his fat face

It was an annoying smile because of his obesity his eyes looked close and with a smile that reached through the lengths of his ear while plumping his already fat cheeks exposing his double chin. Such a disgusting pig…

"Wha-?" while the scrawny kid slowly reacted to the voice. Something quite disturbing happened.

The fat kid jammed his left hand through the kid's throat filling it with sand as the scrawny kid began to cough once more the fat kid then extended his right hand and began to shove it up the scrawny kid's mouth a second time.

I clenched my fist as my anger began to seethe the air…I ran from the entrance of the playground to the direction of the incident I hurriedly charged my fist to connect to his temple to make his face be more appropriate to be a pig rather than a human…But with a quick flash everything returned to it's proper color and it was gone. all was left was a sandbox that looked like it was played on a bunch of time and was just left there, they were gone.

"Damn it." I utter from my breath. During times when I was bullied I always tried to imagine someone would save me, but that someone never came-I thought I had the chance to be that person for that kid but the world will try to be balanced and not let others interfere with each other's lives…Help is not-

As I thought to myself I saw something from the corner of my eye… a note written poorly with black crayon it said.

"HELP IS NOT COMING." What? I thought to myself.

How? I was just thinking about the same quote I picked up the note and held it upwards to the moon while bits of sand continue to fall off as the moon illuminate the back of the paper, it began dissolving like it was being burning. I dropped it in the sand because of my surprise there on the ground it withered away with bits of charcoal…

The charcoal was spreading to one area of the sandbox the noise of crying can be heard the charcoal gracefully spun in one area revealing a figure it looked like the burnt remains of the fat child He was crying…

"hehehe…heheheh…HAHAHAHAHAHHA." I began to laugh insanely

"oh yes." My body couldn't control itself I was laughing while this person was suffering it was as you would say very satisfying I continue to looked at the moving burnt body of the child it looked like it was in so much pain his nose producing mucus bubbles and tears pouring down his cheeks appropriate for a pig such as himself…so satisfying.

The charcoal remains of both the fat boy and the note were now non existent they just disappeared. I picked myself up and rose from the sandbox it was clear I wasn't normal to delight in such pain but a voice in my head began to encourage me….and I liked it.

I sat at the bench from the park and lay my head there. Slowly drifting away to the land of dreams even If I continue to have nightmares like I had previously I was happy that justice was done…even if it wasn't done by me...wasn't it?


End file.
